yandere_simulator_creativefandomcom-20200214-history
Chiyo Akiyama
Chiyo Akiyama belongs to Kamiko Takakawa. If you want to use, edit, or do something else to this page or the Original Character, Chiyo Akiyama, You must contact Kamiko Takakawa! (However fixing grammar is okay) "Hello I'm Chiyo, it's a pleasure to meet you!" When you first talk to Chiyo Appearance Chiyo has a palish skin tone and she has elfish ears. She also has a couple of freckles on her cheeks. She has curly light teal hair with a pink ombre strand at the left side of her hair. Chiyo's height is shorter than an average 2nd year and she's even shorter than Rival-chan. She wears goggles on top of her head as it's required for members of the Sports club. Chiyo wears the normal middle school sailor outfit unless the uniform is changed when the player chooses a new game. Chiyo wears special stockings like the Yandere simulator rivals. Her stockings are pink with teal stripes. Chiyo wears pink spats for her panties. Chiyo also has heterochromia iridium which is a condition where the iris is multicolored. Her left eye is white and her right eye is red. Personality Chiyo is known to be a very kind, deredere girl. She helps anyone that she believes to be on her good side(pretty much almost everybody is on her good side for now). Exceptions are Chinatsu Tsumi, who Chiyo despises a lot. Chiyo is a social butterfly and she's unstable also. If Chiyo witnesses you murder she would run away and hide in a crowd to seek safety and call the police. If Chiyo sees you again then Chiyo will scream causing everyone to stare at you. If she witnesses you murder someone again she will curl up in a ball because she's upset that she put everyone in danger. If you manage to get away with murder and if you talk to Chiyo again she will threaten you and she will tell everyone(that's still alive) about who you are. If you attack Chiyo she will fight back(her self defense is strong) and if you beat her she will die and if she beats you she'll apprehend you. Chiyo can't fight back in some circumstances such as if she's crouching or if she's not facing you. If you murder anybody that she's friends with she will confront you(with maximum strength) and try to apprehend you. If you kill her sister, Odessa, or her boyfriend, Steven, instead of trying to apprehend you, she will kill you despite that's she's against murder(usually). If you kill Chinatsu, Chiyo would actually complement you and make sure to keep you reputation up(unless you betray her) because Chinatsu is her enemy. She will not say anything about what you did if you murder Chinatsu which could be an advantage. Chiyo would politely ask you to stop or put the thing down if you're doing anything suspicious. Routine At 7:08 AM Chiyo will enter school grounds and she will go to her locker to change her shoes and chat with her friends until 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM Chiyo will head back to her locker to change her shoes to go outside to change her into gym uniform for track. . At 7:18 AM Chiyo will run laps on the track field until class time. At 7:45 AM Chiyo will head back to the locker room to change back into her school uniform and then head to her locker at school to change into her indoor shoes. During 8:30 Chiyo will start her morning classes in room 2-2. At 1:00 PM Chiyo will head to the nurses office to chat with Odessa Witherfield. Chiyo returns to class at 1:30 PM and starts her afternoon classes. After 3:30 PM Chiyo heads to her locker(to change into her outdoor shoes), then runs to the locker room to change into her gym clothes, and finally the gym to participate in club activities before 5:30 PM. Chiyo will head to her locker and she change her shoes for the last time and she will head home. Chiyo will normally practice track on some days and every other day she will chat with Steven every week. Relations Steven "Storm" Blackwind- He's her boyfriend, she helped him get through depression which caused Steven to fall deeply in love with Chiyo, when he confessed his feelings for Chiyo she happily accepted it. If you murder him in front of Chiyo she will snap and she will try to kill you. Odessa Witherfield- She's Chiyo's older sister. They both care for each other but they both get jealous of each other sometimes. When Odessa was still in school, Chiyo used to make fun of Odessa for being a tsundere towards her husband. If you kill her in front of Chiyo, Chiyo will try to kill you. Taro Yamada(Senpai)- Chiyo used to like him when Chiyo was a first year, She got over it though. Ayano Aishi(Yandere-chan)- Chiyo sees Ayano as a kind of creepy but kind person, Chiyo isn't fully aware of what she truly is. Zack Witherfield- She's friends with him. They both share the same favorite TV show. Chiyo is aware that he's kind of a pervert but she's still thinks he's okay. Chinatsu Tsumi- Chinatsu is Chiyo's despised enemy. Chiyo HATES almost everything about her. Chiyo wouldn't mind if she died. Trivia * The reason why Chiyo is kind but she's kind of evil is because of her mother. Chiyo is trying to change her own ways so she won't be that sadistic like her mother. * She is not related to Rin Akiyama despite that they have the same last names. * Kamiko's OCs were in Dangan Ronpa, Chiyo would be the Ultimate/SHSL Athlete. Chiyo would probably murder Chinatsu also. * There's a UTAUloid that's named Akiyama Chiyo, however Kamiko didn't make the utauloid. Gallery Danganronpa Chiyo.png MyStyle (10).jpg MyStyle (11).jpg|Made with Rinmaru Fantasy Couple creator anime.PNG poor chi.PNG|Depressed Chiyo Category:Unstable Personality Category:Sports Club Category:Females Category:2nd Years Category:Students Category:OCs Category:Kamiko Takakawa's OC's Category:Class 2-2 Category:Deredere Personality Category:Evil Personality